particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Party
The Phoenix Party (Yingdalan: 鳳凰黨, Transliteration: Fènghuángdǎng) was a liberal conservative political party in the State of Indrala. The party was founded in the final weeks of 4308 amid continued tensions with Dankuk and heightened publicity surrounding Indralan nobility. In its early years, the party was fiercely nationalistic and its central focus was the revival of the monarchy. The Phoenix Party became more moderate after it was propelled into government under Lo Zongru and monarchism became a mainstream ideology. In December 4337, not long after the successful restoration of the Indralan monarchy under the Sun Clan, the Phoenix Party was restructured as New Dawn. History In the months following the Phoenix Party's foundation in the final weeks of 4308, the party rapidly organized its regional and local organizations in hopes of building popular support ahead of elections in 4309. Particular focus was placed on low-income and disadvantaged groups as well as minorities, most visibly the Dinh. While professing a domestic platform that melded communitarianism and liberal conservatism, the party obtained most of its publicity for its ultranationalist foreign policy. As the Phoenix Party rallied ahead of the elections, Party President Lo Zongru spoke to increasingly large crowds demanding a restoration of an imperialist Indrala as the rightful hegemon of Dovani. The elections of 4309 proved to be an enormous upset in Indralan politics, so much so that the Phoenix Party was shocked by its own victory. By less than one-percent in the second round of voting, Lo Zongru won the Grand Chancellery, denying the popular Zhang Zemin of a fourth-term. And in the elections for National Conference the Phoenix Party surged into second place and topped the polls in three of Indrala's five provinces. After the revival of the Jien-Democratic Party, the Phoenix Party was sidelined as the central force for monarchism and the party also began to shift further away from its traditionalist and ultranationalist origins. Support for the party steadily declined though it still maintained a core position in the government coalitions led by the Lotus Party beginning in 4315. With the election of Minister of Food & Agriculture Lan Liao as the new party leader in 4328, the Phoenix Party officially adopted a new platform based on liberal conservatism and less radical nationalism. Under Lan the party would undergo major ideological conflict as it began to shift ever further away from its ultranationalist foundations and more towards economic liberalism and corporatism. As the National Conference officially sought to move towards a new monarchy, the Ji Clan was presented as leading candidate for the throne in JDP-801: Act of Monarchical Restoration. Already having shifted greatly towards support for the Sun Clan, the Phoenix Party revealed its opposition for the bill, breaking with its coalition partners and blocking the first proposal for monarchy. A year following this failure, more support would build for the Sun Clan and the Phoenix Party's leading pro-Sun politician, Gang Wu, would be elected to his party's leadership, replacing Lan Liao. Party Governance There are two leading party officials, the General-Secretary and the Party President. The Secretary-General is responsible for managing the internal affairs of the national party and corresponds with local affiliated organizations. The Party President is selected by the Secretary-General through negotiation with top party officials and input from regional divisions and citizen party members. The Party President is the Phoenix Party's candidate for the Grand Chancellery and is the forefront representative of the party in national politics. Party Presidents Secretary-Generals Electoral Performance Grand Chancellery National Conference Category:Political parties in Indrala